Entrevista ¿pacifica?
by fabysfafa
Summary: Dos chavas normales les hecemos una entrevista a los Teen Titans. Muchisismo humor, un poko de romance, y otros personajes de otras series XD. SxR y RxCB ADVERTENCIA: Fic corto. Se aceptan con gusto Reviews.
1. La presentación ¿pacifica?

Michelle:Bien amigos estamos aqui con los TT en una entrevista exclusiva...

Raven:¿TT?¿que es eso?

Michelle:Asi les llamamos nosotros los fans...¬¬

Starfire:Ohh ya entiendo es una abreviacion de Teen Titans!

Michelle:Asi es nn

Raven:Seran tan flojos para decir el nombre completo...¬¬

Michelle:Bueno me van a dejar seguir con la entrevista? ¬¬

Cyborg:Ok amiga no te esponjes, ya te pareces a Raven.

Fabiola:¿que no has leido su seccion? ella es fanatica de Raven...

Michelle:Bueno bueno empezemos con una pregunta bastante curiosa..Robin, ¿que hay entre tu y Starfire?

Robin:O/O ¿ah que te refieres con eso?

Michelle:No te hagas y contesta

Starfire:Somos muy buenos amigos...o/o

Fabiola:Tu y tus mendigos amigos confiesa de una buena vez!

Michelle:Amiga calmate vas a terminar diciendo una palabrota recuerda que hay niños leyendo esto

Fabiola:De acuerdo, pero por favor Robin contesta con la verdad...¡oigan!¿adonde se fue ese bastardo?

Michelle:ññU bien pasemos a la proxima pregunta...

Chico bestia:Oye que educada eres,¿tienes novio?

Michelle:O/O no...

Raven:Oye prodriamos terminar con esto rapido? ¬¬

Chico Bestia:No te pongas celosa Raven...mi corazon te pertenece a ti.

Raven:O/O pero que tonterias estas diciendo...

Fabiola:Uhhh amiga ya te lo bajaron...

Michelle:Tu mejor guarda silencio,oh veo que trajiste de vuelta a Robin

Fabiola:Asi es este tipo no se me escapa nn

Michelle:Que miedo...

Fabiola:Esto ya lo hicimos mas bien el rincon del amor

Michelle:Cierto cierto,para concluir...

Cyborg:Oigan aqui el unico que no tiene pareja soy yo!

Michelle:¿Y que me dices de tu amiga la "abejita"?

Cyborg:¿que insinuas pequeña impertinente?

Michelle:Para empezar no soy pequeña y yo nunca insinuo nada

Fabiola:Oigan creo que mejor dejas de ligar mich y vamos al grano

Michelle:¿LIGAR? uu

Starfire:Jaja veo que se llevan bastante bien, se parecen a Raven y a mi

Michelle:Solo hay una pequeña diferencia esta tipa y yo nunca hemos cambiado de cuerpos

Fabiola:Gracias a dios

Michelle:¿Que insinuas?

Fabiola:¿Quieres saber?

**(INTERMEDIO VIOLENTO)**

Raven:Bien ahora que hemos amarrado a estas tipas seguiremos con la entrevista luego ya que de los golpes no pueden ni hablar...

Starfire:Jeje de verdad que tienen un poco de tu caracter Raven

Raven:Ahora tu quieres unirte al club de los insinuadores? ¬¬

Starfire:No amiga no quiero herirte...

Raven:¿Disculpa?

**(OTRO INTERMEDIO VIOLENTO)**

Michelle:(toda adolorida)continuaremos esta loca entrevista despues de que salgamos del hospital...

Fabiola:Asi es no se la pierdan (tambien tambaleandose de dolor)


	2. La desubicación

Fabiola:Bien amigos ya hemos salido del hospital...

Michelle:Asi es podremos continuar con esta entrevista tan...

Fabiola:¿Pacifica?

Michelle:Me robaste las palabras de la boca

Robin:Ya estamos listos

Michelle:¿Para contestar mi pregunta?

Robin:Pense que ya se les habia olvidado...

Fabiola:NO y mas te vale no volver a escapar!

Starfire:Por favor digan "no" a la violencia

Michelle:Miren quien lo dice, la que le dejo un collarin a la pobre Raven

Raven:Mas les vale no mencionar nada

Cyborg:Pero el collarin te da personalidad Raven

Chico Bestia:Jajajajajajajajajaja

**(se escuchan dos golpes muuuy fuertes)**

Michelle:Ejem,bien pues ahora...

Inuyasha:Hey,¿donde estamos?

Kagome:No se mira preguntemosle a ellos

Fabiola:Pero que demo...¿quienes son ustedes?

Inuyasha:Uff se nota que no ve la tele

Len:Oigan, adonde estoy...

Fabiola:oO

Michelle:Jeje...muchachos se puede saber que hacen por aca

Kagome:Nos perdimos,pero ya nos vamos no se preocupen

Len:A mi no me corre nadie

Michelle:Nadie te esta corriendo hermosura

Len:O/O ¿te invito a comer?

Michelle:Por supuesto que claro que como no

Inuyasha:¿Eso es un si?

Michelle:¡si! nn

Fabiola:Oye tu y que va a pasar con los TT

Robin:Nosotros bien gracias y se supone que esta web es de nosotros

Cyborg:Oye amiguita como te llamas

Kagome:Ehh Kagome

Robin:Que me parta un rayo...

Fabiola:Gracias a mi querida amiga habra una tercera parte de esta DESUBICADA entrevista

Michelle:Oye yo no tengo la culpa que me gusten chicos tan guapos

**(se va en la espalda de Inuyasha junto con Len Tao de Shaman King)**

Fabiola:Que me lleve la que me trajo...

Starfire:Supongo que nos veremos aqui mañana,¿no?

Fabiola:Si...¬¬

Raven:Pues el chico del pelo azul no estaba nada mal...

Starfire:¿Que me dices del lindo chico con las orejitas?

Fabiola:Pues la verdad es que estaban para chuparse los dedos...¬

**(las tres se miran de reojo)**

Las tres:¡Michelle!¡esperanos!

**(y se van tras de Michelle...¬¬)**

Chico Bestia:Esto ya fue demasiado lejos..

Cyborg:Es una humillacion

Robin:Starfire...¡me teñire el pelo de blanco!

**(y tambien se va tras ellos)**

Chico Bestia:Ahh esperen la tercera parte de esta ya no tan entrevista..¡por que no nos han preguntado nada!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Creditos:

Hola! Espero que les este gustando este fic. Solo quería decir que le voy a dar a una amiga muy especial. Es Michelle, ella es la que hizo básicamente este fic, yo solo agregué detalles y más… Bueno, de hecho ella es la que escribió la mayoria, yo solo escribí algunos detalles.

Bueno, ambas (Michelle y yo) recibiremos muy gustosas los reviews, jeje.

Y gratcias por los reviews que mandaron!


	3. El risco nevado

Fabiola: Ahh que buena la comida de ayer no?

Michelle: Pero si tu y las otras dos se metieron de coladas...¬¬

Fabiola: No puedes culparnos, las hormonas tienen la culpa!

Michelle: Si claro ¬¬

Fabiola: En fin¿no trajiste a tus lindos amigos?

Starfire: En especial el de las lindas orejitas?

Raven: Y el del hermoso pelo violeta

Robin y Chico Bestia: ¬¬

Michelle: No, inu se fue al sengoku con Kagome y Len se fue al torneo de shamanes

Las tres: Ahhhh que mal

Michelle :Oye Robin...¡que demonios le paso a tu cabello! oO

Robin: Ehh pues yo...

Fabiola¡Lo tiene blanco!

Starfire¡QUEEEE!

Michelle: Jjajajajajaja lo que hacen el amor y los celos, jajajajaja

Fabiola :Mi hermoso Robin, yo te amo aunque parescas risco nevado!

Michelle y Raven: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Starfire: Un minuto¿como que lo amas¡el es mio!

Fabiola¡¿y donde tiene tu nombre!

Michelle: Miren para que no se peleen¡yo me quedare con el!

Starfire y Fabiola: NI LOCAAAA!

Michelle¡ESTA BIEN PERO NO GRITEN!

Starfire¡TU TAMPOCO!

**(MIENTRAS ESTAS TRES LOCAS PELEAN...)**

Raven: Hace un lindo dia hoy no creen

Chico Bestia: Me pregunto que cenaremos hoy

Cyborg: Este foro es muy amplio..

Robin: Oigan chicas...ya calmense

Fabiola: Tu calladito te ves mas bonito!

Michelle¡Que no ves que esta pelea es tu culpa!

Starfire :Asi es no molestes!

Risco Nevado: Pero yo no...¡un momento¡pongan bien mi nombre!  
Cyborg: Pero si ese te queda mejor, Robincillo

Robincillo¿QUEEE!

Chico Bestia y Raven: Robincillo!JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Fabiola: A este paso la entrevista nunca va a terminar

Michelle :Por culpa de ustedes quinteto de payasos vamos a venir mañana tambien!

Todos los TT¿como nos llamaste!

Michelle: Este...chicos, no se enojen, jeje ¡adios!

**(Y ESTA LOCA SALE CORRIENDO)**

Fabiola: Ejem...nos veremos mañana! Y gracias por los reviews! Bye!


	4. La pelea por el coketeo

Michelle: Pues jeje estos chicos ya me han perdonado

Fabiola: Pero con soborno...¬¬

Michelle: ¿Dijiste algo?

Fabiola: No, nada nn

Raven: Como que esto ya duro mucho no?

Robincillo: Y no nos han preguntado nada...¡¿podrian poner bien mi nombre por el amor de dios!

Michelle: Pues si dejaran de hacer tantas tonterias progresariamos un poco mas

Starfire: Mira quien habla...¬¬

Fabiola: Tu mejor no comentes nada que tu te quedaste con Robin

Michelle: Espera un momento quien decidio eso!

Starfire: Por si no lo recuerdas yo gane esa pelea

Michelle: Si tu chucha y a mi me gusta el "Hentai"(en japones "hentai" significa pervertido, anormal)

Chico Bestia: ¡¿ENSERIO!

Michelle:¡No pedazo de animal!

Fabiola:Por dios con esas bromitas nos vas a matar

Raven:Habla por ti misma...¬¬

Michelle:Ese comentario no me parecio gracioso Raven ¬¬

Robin:Por favor ustedes lo unico que hacen es pelear

Fabiola:Jejeje mira nada mas quien nos lo dice  
Robin: Que! quieres pelea o que?  
Cyborg: Hey, parece que aquí ya no me quieren, yo casi no hablo, buaaaaa!  
Chico Bestia: Viejo, mejor vamonos, aki no hacen más que pelear y no nos hacen nuestra entrevista!  
Michelle: Ustedes dos a donde van? Vengan para acá! Todavía no terminamos con la entrevista!  
(LOS DOS CHICOS SE VAN Y TRAS ELLOS MICHELLE)  
Fabiola: Ya que se fue una de mis competencias, Robin, quieres salir a una cita conmigo?  
Starfire: Que? Fijate que no Fabiola, el saldrá conmigo!  
Faiola: Quien te declaro dueña de mi Ronin?  
Robin: Hey chicas, tanquilas.  
Fabiola: Tu callate.  
Starfire: Si, esta pelea es solo contra ella y yo!  
(INTERMEDIO MUCHO MÁS VIOLENTO QUE LOS DÍAS ANTERIORES)  
Raven: Si ellas van a seguir así yo me largo.  
Robin: Ejem, mejor Raven, ayudame a separarlas, ya me dieron miedo.  
(SE VE UNA LUZ NEGRA SEPARANDO A LAS DOS CHICAS)  
Fabiola: No seas cobarde, pelea!  
Starfire: No soy cobarde, tu eres cobarde!  
Robin: chicas ya, por favor! me estan avergonzando.  
Michelle: Ya llegué con estos dos tipos, hey, por que Starfire y Fabiolas se estan diciendo cobardes?  
Raven: Por algo totalmente ilógico, Robin.  
Michelle: Ahhhhh, ya que las dos pelean yo aprevacharé. RROOBBIINNN!  
Raven: Genial...  
(MIENTRAS STARFIRE Y FABIOLA PELEAN, MICHELLE LE COQUETEA A ROBIN, RAVEN SACA UN LIBRO DE LA NADA Y CHICO BESTIA Y CYBORG SE VAN A JUGAR VIDEOJUEGOS)

Michelle: Y entonces Robin, quieres ir a cenar? yo invito.  
Robin: Muy tentadora la invitación Michelle, pero, pero, pero, pero, tengo... si... tengo que entrenar.  
Michelle: Espera Robin! RROOBBIINN! recuerda que ahora eres mío!  
(STARFIRE Y FABIOLA VEN A MICHELLE CON CARA DE ENOJO)  
Starfire: Y desde cuando es tuyo?  
Michelle: Desde siempre.  
Fabiola: Si, claro, solo que algo se interpone para que el sea tuyo. YO!  
Raven: No entiendo por que se pelean, Robin no está muy guapo, hay mejores como el chico del pelo azul.  
Starfire: O como el de las orejitas bonitas.  
Fabiola: Ejem, tienen razón, ya se! Michelle se queda con Yho (de Shaman King), Starfire se queda con Inuyasha, Raven se queda con Len (de Shaman King) y yo me quedo con Robin. Y así todas ganamos, no?  
Raven: Por mi está bien...  
Michelle: Ta buena la idea, pero a yho se le quema mucho la comida, no comere si estoy con el, así que yo quiero estar con Robin.  
Fabiola: Ah no! Tu te quedas con Yho y punto final!  
(ENFRNETAMIENTO LLEGADO A LOS GOLPES)  
Starfire: Raven, y si mejor ya nos vamos?  
Raven: Me parece buena idea.  
Starfire: Vamos a dejarlas a esas dos peleandose?  
Raven: Por que no? mmmmm, vamonos antes de que me quede aki todavía.  
Stafire: Ok, yo te sigo.  
(TRES HORAS DESPUES)  
Michelle: Y a donde se fueron los TT?  
Fabiola: Parece que ya nos abandonaron.  
Michelle: Bueno, al parecer seguiremos otro día, cierto?  
Fabiola: Muy cierto, bueno, ya que me duele todo el cuerpo por dos peleas seguidas, ya me voy a mi camita.  
Michelle: Ok, yo te sigo amiga. Ahhh, y no se pierdan el próximo día con la entrevista ¿pacifica!


	5. La preparación de la primera cita

**Hola! Pues siento la tardanza de esta entrevista, jeje... pero aki está lo ke sigue... y gracias por sus reviews **

* * *

Michelle: Y de nuevo nos encontramos con los TT!  
Raven: Me estoy sintiendo que fui engañada, dijeron que solo iba a durar esta entrevista muy poco tiempo, y ya llevan días con esto.  
Fabiola: No te enojes Raven, o acaso no te gustó que te presentaremos a Len?  
Michelle: Que le presentaremos? Ambas? Disculpa, yo fui la que se lo presente! ¬¬  
Robin: Otra vez a pelear! Ya me tienen ustedes dos harto! no hacen nada más que pelear!  
Starfire: Tranquilo Robin, por lo menos hemos sacado algo bueno de esta entrevista... conocí a un chico con unas lindas orejitas, jeje.  
Robin: No me estas ayudando en algo Star...  
Chico Bestia: Pero continuemos, cual es la siguiente pregunta?  
Fabiola: La siguiente pregunta es la primara que hicimos... Robin, ahora si puedes decirnos, que hay entre Star y tu?  
Robin: Mmmm, la otra vez ya les respondió Star, ejem... verdad Star?  
Michelle: Ya hombre admítelo!  
Robin: Ejem...  
Cyborg: Oigan, mejor pueden pasar a la siguiente pregunta, Bestita ya se está durmiendo.  
Chico Bestia: OOOOAAAAAHHHHHH °O°  
Michelle: Pasaremos a la siguiente pregunta hasta que Robin nos responda.  
Robin: Mmmm, oye Cyborg, no teníamos algo que hacer hoy?  
Cyborg: Yo que recuerde no...  
Inuyasha: Hola chicas, ya llegamos para llevarlas a comer, hola Star, te importa que te sientes a mi lado en el restaurante?  
Starfire: Claro! vamonos!  
Robin: Star, recuerda que tenemos algo que hacer.  
Starfire: Pero Cyborg dijo que no teníamos nada que hacer, jiji, adiós  
Len: Hola Raven... te cortaste el pelo o algo parecido, es que te ves muy, pero muy bien.  
Raven: o/o enserio si se notó, wow, como te fijaste en ese detalle.  
Len: Pues ya ves Rav, quieres que nos vayamos juntos al restaurante?  
Raven: o/o por supuesto Len...  
Chico Bestia: Robin tiene razón, hoy tenemos algo muy importante que hacer!  
Raven y Starfire: Pues háganlo, nosotras estaremos ocupadas.  
Yho: Hola Fabiola, hola Michelle, quien de las dos quieren salir conmigo al cine?  
Michelle: YYYOOOOOOOO!  
Fabiola: Oye, no es justo, yo iba a decirlo antes que tu!  
Michelle: Lástima! Jajajaja, es mi turno de conquistar, jajajaja.  
Fabiola: Esto es injusto!  
Chico Bestia y Robin: chicas! Tenemos algo muy importante que hacer. BUAAAAAAA:'(  
**(LAS TRES CHIKAS SE VAN)****  
**Cyborg: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, Oye Robin, y que es eso tan importante que tenemos que hacer hoy?  
Cerebro (de pinki y cerebro): Lo mismo que tratamos de hacer todos los días, tratar de conquistar al mundo!  
Fabiola: Y a ustedes quien los invitó!  
Cerebro: Aki no es el foro de Pinki y Cerebro? Rayos, odio siempre equivocarme! (SE VA)  
Fabiola: Bueno, ya que me dejaron solita las chicas, BUAAAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAAA.  
Robin: Fabiola, tranquila, en estelugar todos nos conocen, nos estas avergonzando.  
Fabiola: BUAAAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAAAAAA espera, tu, Robin, me estas consolando? AHHHHHH, QUE EMOCIÓN! AHHHHHHHHH!  
Robin: Espera, no es lo que piensas, es, el foro, todos nos conocen, nuestra reputación se caerá!  
Fabiola: BUAAAAAAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAAAA  
Cyborg: Por el amor de Dios Fabiola, que quieres para que te cayes?  
Fabiola: Ejem, eso ya cambia las cosas, puedo pedir lo que quiera?  
Chico Bestia: Si, en excepción la pantalla gigante, los videojuegos y la Torre-T.  
Fabiola: Ok, elijo, salir a una cita con Robin!  
Robin: NOOOOOO, LA APOCALIPSIS HA LLEGADO! AYUDA!  
Fabiola: Robin, deja me cambio y ahorita llego, uuuyyy, que emoción, mi primera cita y es con Robin, uuuyyy, yupi!  
**(FABIOLA VA A ALISTARSE) **  
Robin: Que hice para merecerme esto?  
Cyborg: Ser un roba corazones, jajajajajajajaja.  
Robin: Prefiero mil veces a Star que a esa tipa chiflada.  
Chico Bestia: Aja! Robin ya declaró que les gusta Star!  
Robin: No, no es eso, chicos, Star no escuchó esto cierto?  
Cyborg: No lo escuchó por ahora, pero cuando vea esta entrevista lo leerá, jajajaja, que suerte la tuya viejo!  
Chico Bestia: Por suerte a mi no se me ha salido lo de Rav... ejem... lo de la rama que esta allá fuera.  
Robin: Si, claro, jajajaja  
Cyborg: Y viejos, ya se delataron, jajajaja  
Fabiola: Robin, ya llegué! Nos vamos a la cita, si verdad, vamonos! Lalalalalalalalala, voy a una cita con mi Robin, lalalalala.  
Robin: Chicos, ayuda, porfavor!  
Cyborg: Jajajajajajaja XD  
Chico Bestia: Jajajajajaja.  
Fabiola: Pero antes de irnos Robin querido, tengo que decir que esperen la siguiente cita, digo, la siguiente entrevista, Bye! Hasta la próxima, y no olviden dehar reviews  
Michelle: Así es, no falten para la próxima entrevista.  
Fabiola: Hey, tu no estabas con Yho.  
Michelle: Si cierto! Yho! Perdón por dejarte solooooooo!

* * *

**Y no olvides dejar tu review **


	6. Las abandonadas

Fabiola: Hola!Aki les traemos la sexta parte de esta entrevista que promueve la paz!  
Michelle: Pero que animada vienes hoy...  
Fabiola: Pues es algo obvio, TUVE UNA CITA CON ROBIN!  
Starfire: Queeeee!  
Michelle: Tu mejor no te enojes que tu saliste con mi Inuyasha  
Starfire: Pero llego esa tal Kagome y se lo llevo con un OSAWURI!  
Michelle: Ahh que mal  
Raven: Pues a Len se lo llevo su hermanita,y a ti como te fue con Yho?  
Michelle: Pues...TT se le apaleo Annita  
Starfire: Que raro que a todas nos haya ido mal y solo a Fabiola le fuera bien...  
Michelle: Oye es cierto  
Fabiola: Jejejeje...es solo una coincidencia chikas,CHIKAS!  
Raven¡Por que gritas!  
Fabiola: Por que no veo a ningun chiko por aqui!  
Michelle: Donde dejaste al pobre de Robin Fabiolita? ¬¬  
Fabiola: Y o no se!el tipo se perdio!  
Starfire: Ese "tipo" tiene nombre!  
Raven: Que no es rompecorazones¿cierto?  
Miroku (de Inuyasha)¿rompecorazones? hablan de mi acaso?  
Starfire: Nisiquiera te conocemos...  
Michelle y Fabiola: Habla por ti sola!  
Miroku¿Pero como es que presiocidades como ustedes esten tan solitas aqui?  
Todas: Ahhhhhhh que galante...¬  
**(PERO COMO SIEMPRE MIROKU ARRUINA ESE MOMENTO "ACARICIANDO" A RAVEN...)  
**Raven: Ahhhh que demonios le pasa!(le da una bofetada)  
Miroku: Yo solo veo lo linda que estas!  
Michelle: Uyy lo unico malo es que usted es un mujeriego! ¬¬  
Sango (de Inuyasha)¡Oye¡esa es mi linea!  
Fabiola: Y esa tipa exactamente quien es?  
Miroku: Glup! Sanguito!  
Sango: Houshi hentai usted vendra conmigo!("Houshi" es monje)  
**(SANGO SE LO LLEVA DE LA OREJA)  
**Todas: Oo  
Fabiola: Pues me parece que los chikos ya nos dejaron abandonadas  
Michelle: Ohh brillante deduccion ...  
Starfire: No me digan...vendremos tambien mañana ¬¬  
Michelle: Ohh que inteligente comentario...  
Fabiola: Asi es sin los chikos no tiene caso estar aqui  
Raven: Vamos todas en paz a buscarlos  
Michelle: Ohhh ella tiene razon  
Fabiola¡Podrias callarte!  
Michelle: Ohhh nos vemos mañana en la proxima entrevista donde no se les ha preguntado nada.  
Fabiola: Hasta que dijiste algo inteligente...  
Michelle: Miren la que dijo "paz hermanos"  
**(Y ASI SE VAN ESTAS LOCAS PSICOPATAS EN BUSCA DE LOS CHIKOS DEL EQUIPO...)  
**Fabiola¡Oye narrador a quien les dices psicopatas!  
**(UPS YA ME OYERON...)  
**Michelle: Vamos chikas todas contra el narrador!  
**(AYUDENME!)  
**Fabiola: Pero antes de descuartizarte narrador... no dejen de dejar reviews...  
Michelle: Y esperen hasta el siguiente día!


End file.
